Communication systems, such as wireless communication systems, are well known in the art. Many such systems, such as CDMA2000 systems, are relatively sophisticated and offer a wide variety of potential services and call types, including wireless telephony, dispatch, and short message service, to name a few. A relatively constant design imperative for such systems has been the accommodation of as many users as possible. Towards this end, system designers often seek to minimize required system resource needs for the communications that are facilitated by the system. For example, minimizing resource requirements (such as air time and/or bandwidth) to support the transmission of a given quanta of information is usually desirable as the saved resources can be used to support additional calls. As another example, minimizing required or typical non-user payload usage of any given communication resource is also usually desirable.
The incorporation of varied services promotes, to some extent, a potential reduction in overall system resource needs for a given user population. For example, offering short message services offers the potential to avoid at least some telephonic service call types (with short data messages usually requiring fewer system resources). At the same time, however, the same continuing need to reduce yet further overall system resource requirements to support a given user base still exists.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are typically not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.